Big time Over time
by XxKogan1fanxX
Summary: logan andhis mom get into a fight his sister invited him somewhere and him and Kendall? Mentions of Mpreg


**Hey I'm gonna try something new about btr it will have Kogan romance with some sibling romance between Logan and Destiny ok so here we go.**

Logans Pov

It was August 20 and I was fighting with my parents again why won't they just Leave me alone.

"BUT MOM WHY CAN'T I DATE KENDALL"I screamed at my mom "U CAN'T DATE HIM I DO NOT TOLLARATE GAY PEOPLE" my mom screamed at me

I was in shock when she said that she always said she will love me if anything happens just for this to happened broke my heart.

"I LOVE HIM"I screamed causing my mom to freeze in place I never think before I say something.

"U es un hijo desagradable eres feo y una deshonra a Dios how are u u mi hijo nunca se han convertido en mi hijo y nunca lo será" I froze on the spot did my mom really think that?

I felt tears coming to my eyes and ran to my room upset and sad at what my mom said,

I broke down sobbing at what my mom said but then my computer started to beep and I got an email I clicked on it.

_**Dear Logan,**_

_**Hey Big Brother!I miss u I love it in LA right now I'm on set while I'm doing this so if it's short don't blame I was wondering should Logie Bear come visit me in LA so I would LOVE u to visit me in LA so if U can please come and if u want anyone to come Email me at I changed it soPlease leave U BYE! Hi to Your Boyfriend Kendork for me Bye Big Brother**_

_**Love, **__**B **__** Baby sister**_

I smiled maybe my day isn't ruind I Quickly emailed back

_Dear Destiny,_

_I would love to come to LA and see what u do and no I don't want to bring anyone just can play Hockey cause we are still at compotition so It would be a great me and Kendall got together we actully said we loved eachother last Thursday we have been dating for 3 months or so Life is great I miss dad we both do don't cry when I say his name.I also found out something that is not normal for guys but anyway Kendall is graced with both XX and Y I was happy when I found that out it will be a mirical_

_Love,Big Brother_

I sighted I just said I'm going to LA leaving Kendall and my Unborn Child I would probly see him again soon I love Kendall with all my heart.

Leaving Kendall and my Unborn Child alone I am gonna be a Heartbreaker.

I quickly wrote a note to Kendall saying I'm sorry leaving an almost 6 month Pregnant Kendall alone without help for a couple of months and I will try to be there for the birth of the twins.

I Quickly start packing for LA….

Destiny's POV

I was laughting my Ass of cause of my friend Lexi also my 2 other friends Jo and Victoria .

My phone started to ring.

"YO!be quiet my phone is ringin'" I said "ahhh the acscent we love when u talk country"Lexi said

I just rolled my eyes and answered my phone. "Hello?"

I listened to what Logan was saying "Wait what?" I said when he told me Mom doesn't Like that he is gay and how she didn't Know Kendall was 6 Months Pregnant with TWINS!

Hell I didn't even Know Kendall was pregnant and with TWINS?That will Just make our mom mad

He said he was Leaving the place he called home and also leaving a VERY pregnant Kendall cause he was on bed rest.

"I'm so sorry about mom" and it was true all my life I hated my mom she just didn't understand my brother.

"Hey Logan?Why don't u drive and u ank Kendall can be here well….. Until Kendall has the Children"

I smiled "Ok BY Big Brother"

"Who was that"Tori asked "My Big Brother" "What did he say"Jo asked and after that I tolled them everything about my mom and Kendall "WOW"the three said

About a week later Kendall and Logan came I finally met Kendall and knew why Logan liked Him his emeraled Green Eyes and nice porcelain skin and him being Pregnant this might be weird but he glowed.

"Destiny"I heard in a soft voice "Yeah?"I asked seeing Kendall wobbling over his big pregnant belly sticking out.

"Logan Must be glad to have u as a sister u are so nice and kind u don't say to me stuff people being mean to me say and Logan is just lucky to have a sister like u"He said I smiled at that.

"Thanks u know Logan is Lucky to have u someone who loves him and cares for him not to just use him"

Kendall smiles "wow I will be lucky to have u as a sister" "Well I kinda am your sister I mean your pregnant with Logans Child and when u and Logan get married I will be like your sister like I am now I mean Logan is soo lucky that u are carrying his child and not some bitch"

Logan's Pov

I was smiling as my Boyfriend and sister got along they looked happy and in a couple of months I'm gonna be a father can life get any better I mean I would have a daughter and son two lovely kids and a soon loving husband and I will have my sister at my side.

Kendall seemed happy with my sister and she looked happy with him.

Kendall is really important in my life him being pregnant he just glowed and was an angel sent from heaven.

I am happy to finally get away from my mom and get to spent time with my sister can life get any better?

**Ok so I might do 3 chapters it's possible for four and if u have any request sent them in I just think of story's in my head and that is one out of a thousand so I have MANY so any more with any BTR couple then I would do I wasn't posting I went to Disney World in California and I'm Getting sick. WHO IS HAPPY BTR WON THE KIDS CHOICE AWARDS?I AM!**


End file.
